There are packet reception apparatuses that improve the packet loss recovery rate by incorporating redundant systems in order to improve the reliability of the packet transmission. This type of conventional packet reception apparatus usually acquires a data sequence of a “main system (also referred to as a 0 system)” and, if there is packet loss, acquires necessary packets from a data sequence of a separate “auxiliary system (also referred to as a 1 system)” to create an overall data sequence without loss (see PTL 1, for example).